The Space Between
by chriseume
Summary: It's BTS fanfic. You seemed like you were mine and then you really became mine. And the more I get to know you, the more I'm falling for you. Some's sequel. JinV. Oneshot. RnR please.


_It's fun when we text, our hearts race when we talk on the phone._

_But, when we meet face to face, we keep holding back._

_Stop hiding and open your heart, I love you._

_I want you to be mine._

_._

.

**Seokjin x Taehyung ● Boy's Love ● oneshot! ● other cameos appear ● Some's sequel!**

**Do not plagiarize**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya, ketika seseorang mengiriminya pesan selamat malam dengan kata-kata manis yang membuat jantung berdegup terlalu kencang. Dengan cepat, ia membalas pesan singkat.

To : Seokjin Hyung

Ne, Hyung. Jaljayo~

Lelaki itu menarik selimut ungunya hingga sebatas dada. Matanya menerawang dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang nampak hitam karena lampu kamarnya yang telah dimatikan, dan hanya lampu tidur saja yang menyala. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Selamat malam, Seokjin Hyung, mimpi indah." Gumamnya kecil, sebelum benar-benar terlelap, masuk ke dalam lubang mimpi.

.

.

Keenamnya sedang berkumpul seperti biasa, karena ini hari Sabtu dan masing-masing tidak ada kegiatan hari itu, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di gazebo besar yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Seokjin. Kecuali Namjoon, ia tidak bisa datang berkumpul karena ia dan keluarganya harus pergi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya disana.

Taehyung menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan bosan. Yoongi yang sedang dipijat kakinya oleh Jimin, karena Yoongi merasakan pegal luar biasa di kakinya setelah berlatih basket seharian di sekolah dengan Jimin yang selalu menggoda Yoongi dan selalu sukses membuat pria manis itu meroan. Lalu, ada Hoseok yang sibuk merayu Jungkook agar kekasih bergigi kelincinya itu tidak marah pada Hoseok karena alasan yang entah apa, Taehyung tidak tahu. Dan, Seokjin yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptop mahal kesayangannya.

Ia mendengus sebal. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini juga. Matanya melirik Seokjin dan ia menghela nafas kecewa. Tangannya mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya yang ada di sebelahnya, dan membuka aplikasi pesan singkat. Membaca semua percakapan di pesan, percakapan antara dirinya dengan Seokjin.

Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya terasa begitu dekat dengan Seokjin, Hyung paling tertua di antara mereka itu ketika dalam percakapan di pesan singkat atau di telpon. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menelan rasa kecewa yang menerpa dirinya. Matanya tetap membaca dan menatap setiap percakapan mereka berdua yang ada disana.

Rasanya begitu berbeda ketika mereka berdua sudah bertemu. Mereka bertujuh memang sudah berteman cukup lama, dan orangtua mereka sudah saling kenal satu sama lain, namun, Taehyung benar-benar merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan Seokjin. Dunianya serasa menjad merah jambu ketika Seokjin hanya memperhatikan dirinya, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan semua berubah, ketika Seokjin dan Taehyung sama-sama sudah memasuki masa pubertas mereka masing-masing.

Seokjin mulai menjaga jarak dengan Taehyung ketika mereka sedang bertemu, atau sekedar berkumpul. Dulu, Seokjin begitu menaruh perhatian yang besar pada Taehyung, sampai-sampai dirinya dulu tidak mau berpisah dengan Seokjin dan menginap di rumah Seokjin selama tiga hari. Jurang lebar tiba-tiba saja terbuat di antara mereka, namun Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan alasan apa jurang itu terbuat.

Yang ia tahu saat ini, Seokjin masih cukup memperhatikannya, walaupun hanya sekedar via ponsel.

.

"Aku pulang dulu." Taehyung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan menyampirkan jaket miliknya di pundaknya.

Semuanya menatap Taehyung kecuali Seokjin yang masih sibuk dengan laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. "Kenapa? Kita bahkan baru berkumpul dua jam yang lalu dan kau sudah mau pulang? Hei, bung, ini malam minggu, kau ingin berkencan dengan seseorang huh?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung melirik Seokjjn sekilas yang nampak tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia terkekeh dan mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin."

"Jadi, ada seseorang yang ingin berkencan denganmu, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Jungkook meringis kecil ketika tangan Taehyung memukul kepala Jungkook. Lelaki itu segera memeluk lengan Hoseok. "Hyung, ayo bela aku!" sedangkan Hoseok hanya menanggapinya dengan tawanya yang tertahan.

"Sudahlah, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai bertemu besok." Semuanya mengangguk, dan Taehyung turun dari gazebo berukuran besar itu. Ia harus menelan rasa kecewanya bulat-bulat, saat ia tidak melihat respon apapun dari Seokjin. Ia bergumam kecil, sebelum melewati ruangan besar menuju garasi. "Sepertinya aku memang harus benar-benar mengubur perasaanku."

.

.

Bagi Taehyung, hari Rabu minggu ini adalah hari yang cukup buruk. Ia ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya yang pergi ke HongKong, semua pegawai rumahnya ada di lantai bawah dan bahkan beberapa ada di kamar belakang, ia sedang demam tinggi dan malas sekaligus sakit sekali jika bergerak terutama pusing di kepalanya, ia tidak ikut kuis yang seharusnya ia ikuti di kelasnya untuk menambah nilainya, hujan deras, dan yang terpenting adalah terlihat beberapa kali kilat menghiasi langit gelap yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kamarnya yang cukup besar, ia tidak tahu kapan petir akan terdengar. Ia benci petir.

Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya, dan menatap layar gelap ponselnya. Taehyung tidak tahu siapa yang bisa ia hubungi untuk menemaninya, memeluknya ketika ia ketakutan dalam keadaan saat ini seperti yang biasa ibunya lakukan.

Semua temannya saat ini pasti masih berada di kampus. Ia berpikir dua kali untuk menghubungi sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun, karena demi apapun! Taehyung benci sekali mulut Baekhyun yang cerewet dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya, ia membuka aplikasi kontak dan melihat-lihat daftar kontak yang ada. Matanya terpaku selama beberapa saat pada salah satu kontak nama, sampai suara petir yang menggelegar terdengar. Membuat ia memejamkan matanya, menutup telinganya, dan bergelung masuk menyembunyikan dirinya ke dalam selimutnya. Ia hampir menangis saat ini.

Suara gemuruh masih terdengar dan ponselnya berkedip-kedip, seseorang menghubunginya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Seokjin Hyung…" Taehyung menahan isak tangisnya yang akan keluar. Ia benar-benar takut jika suara petir akan terdengar lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung! Jangan menangis, oke? Jangan menangis. Jangan panik. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan secara perlahan. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin, dan jangan takut, oke? Ada aku disini. Anggap saja aku berada di sampingmu saat ini."

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung segera mengubur perasaannya pada Seokjin, jika lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Taehyung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Seokjin. "Hyung?"

"Sudah sedikit tenang?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang, ambil earphone milikmu, pakai dan buat volumenya semaumu, volume yang menurutmu bisa menutupi suara petir."

Taehyung segera memakai earphonenya, karena earphonenya sudah tersangkut di ponselnya sejak tadi. "Sudah, Hyung."

"Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, dan menceritakan semua pengalaman lucu juga menyenangkan yang ada. Ingat, jangan panik. Anggap saja ada aku berada di sampingmu. Fokus saja pada suaraku, ya? Mengerti Taehyung?"

"Ne, aku mengerti, Hyung." Jawab Taehyung pelan dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Ia hanya perlu diam untuk saat ini, dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia kembali tidur karena efek obat yang sudah ia minum belum berefek sama sekali padanya.

Taehyung hanya perlu menuggu beberapa detik, sampai Seokjin mulai bernyanyi untuknya.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

.

Seokjin sedikit khawatir dengan awan gelap yang menaungi saat ini. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat kilat yang sesekali terlihat begitu kontras dengan awan gelap. Pikirannya segera tertuju pada satu orang dan ia hanya berharap jika seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan itu akan baik-baik saja seperti harapannya. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ada kepalanya saat ini.

Benar saja, tidak beberapa lama, suara petir yang keras terdengar. Dengan sedikit panik, ia berlari masuk menuju perpustakaan di bagian yang sedikit dalam dan sepi untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tidak perlu menunggu begitu lama, dan ia segera mendapat jawaban dari panggilannya.

"Seokjin Hyung…"

Baiklah, mendengar suara Taehyung yang ingin menangis, membuat ia sedikit panik. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali untuk datang ke rumah Taehyung dan menemani lelaki itu, namun, ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kelas selanjutnya yang akan mulai setengah jam lagi. Kelas yang cukup penting, ditambah ia lemah dengan pelajaran itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencari cara menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk bernyanyi dan bercerita. Ketika ia sudah selesai bernyanyi, ia memanggil Taehyung sebelum memulai bercerita.

"Taehyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia memanggilnya sebanyak lima kali dan jawabannya sama. Hanya ada suara hening, tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Ia berhenti selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu dan mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Ek het jou lief."

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Taehyung sudah sembuh dari sakitnya. Mereka berencana akan berkumpul di outdoor café milik Jimin pukul tujuh malam. Taehyung datang malam itu juga. Namjoon masih belum pulang dari Jepang.

Dari kejauhan, Taehyung dapat melihat meja bundar yang cukup besar untuk ukuran enam orang. Semuanya sudah berkumpul disana. Taehyung berjalan dengan tergesa dan tangan terkepal.

"Hai, Tae!" sapa Hoseok dengan senyum lebarnya, ketika salah satu temannya itu sudah datang dengan kondisi sehat. Taehyung mengabaikan sapaan Hoseok, membuat yang lainnya menatap aneh Taehyung.

Pandangan Taehyung hanya fokus pada satu orang yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel. Ia segera menghampiri Seokjin, dan berdiri dengan wajah memerah serta tangan terkepal. Yang lain, semakin menatap keduanya tidak mengerti.

"Seokjin Hyung! Tatap aku sekarang!" bentak Taehyung. Semua yang ada disana, dapat dengan jelas melihat genangan air mata di kedua mata Taehyung.

Dengan santainya, Seokjin meletakkan ponselnya miliknya ke atas meja dan menatap datar Taehyung yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau brengsek. Sangat brengsek, Hyung!" bentak Taehyung. Tangannya yang bebas menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Seokjin. Namun lelaki itu tidak melawan. Ia hanya diam saja tanpa membalas atau berkata apapun.

"Kau…Brengsek…Hyung…." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, dan mulai menangis. Tangannya masih memegang erat kerah kemeja Seokjin. Semuanya tidak ada yang membuka mulut mereka.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk menatap Seokjin tepat di kedua matanya dengan matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata, Seokjin yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan begitu baik. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Seokjin dengan cepat ke arahnya, dan mencium Seokjin tepat di kedua belah bibir lelaki itu.

Dengan cepat juga, Taehyung menyudahinya, dan memeluk erat Seokjin. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Kau…Kau orang paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui."

Seokjin tersenyum tulus, dan membalas pelukan Taehyung. Ia mengusap surai lembut Taehyung. "Maaf. Maafkan aku karena telah menjadi lelaki paling brengsek yang terus mengabaikanmu. Maaf aku baru mengakuinya, dan bahkan tidak romantis sama sekali."

Taehyung melonggarkan pelukannya, kembali menatap Seokjin. "Jika saja aku sudah tertidur saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu sampai sekarang."

Seokjin kembali menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. "Tunggu saja, lamaranku nanti, akan menjadi lamaran yang paling romantis dan tidak akan bisa kau temui dimanapun." Bisikan Seokjin berhasil membuat Taehyung merona manis dan berdegup semakin cepat.

"Heol, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" potong Jungkook merusak suasana, dan sukses mendapatkan satu pukulan di kepalanya dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

Epilog

Jimin mengecup kedua tangan Yoongi, dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi yang tidak ikut berenang dengan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Namjoon Hyung, nanti?"

Yoongi mendelik, menatap kekasihnya itu. "Kau tidak membaca pesan Namjoon di kakaotalk semalam?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang bodohnya. "Kau mematikan ponselmu lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, setelah mengirimmu pesan semalam, aku mematikannya dan belum menyalakannya hingga saat ini, Hyung. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kebiasaanmu itu jelek tahu? Kau bisa lihat sendiri, 'kan?" Yoongi menjawabnya dengan sedikit jengkel, mengingat tadi pagi ia mengirimi Jimin pesan singkat tidak mendapat balasan.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana jinsnya, dan menyalakannya. Semua notifikasi dengan cepat masuk ke dalam ponsel Jimin. Ia membuka aplikasi kakaotalk miliknya, dan benar saja, ia mendapat pesan dari Namjoon.

Namjoon mengirimkan foto dirinya dengan seorang pria berwajah cantik hampir seperti perempuan yang berada di rangkulan Namjoon. Dan captionnya berisi :

Bagaimana? Apa ia cantik? Aku akan mengajaknya pulang ke Korea dan mengenalkannya pada kalian nanti!

"Astaga? Jadi ia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

.

.

THE END

Hello~ this is Some's sequel, guys~~ -)/ sorry kalo cheesy banget dan ga nyambung sama sekali, atau….ga dapet feelnya sama sekali -3-)/ karena voodoo hanyalah seorang gadis kece biasa : /?. Tapiiiiiii~ tetep jangan lupa buat nulis kritik dan saran di kotak review ya ;-) ini voodoo tulis waktu lagi di tengah-tengah minggu US loh :") abis voodoo kepikiran gitu waktu lagi ngisi LJK US -_- dan jadilah seperti ini.

Buat phylindan unnie, makasih banget unnie cantik kesayangan yang selalu ngepost semua updatean ku di ffn~ love you~~

Okey~! See you at other fics, guys^^)/ luvluv~


End file.
